Tropical Ongaku
Tropical Ongaku (トロピカル音楽; Tropical Music) is Japanese pop group signed under . They were originally formed in January 2013 with four members. Tropical Ongaku's best selling single is "Sakuya Bokendatta / CRAZY ABOUT YOU (2014 Tropical version)" with 100, 293 copies sold. Their lowest selling single is "Beach Ongaku!", with only 23,035 copies sold. Their group color is . Members Current Members First Generation (2013) *Kawaichi Madoka (川一まどか; ) Leader *Etsuko Mika (悦子ミカ; ) Sub-Leader *Iina Shige (飯名シゲ; ) *Goto Naomi (後藤直美; ) Second Generation (2017) *Inaba Suzuka (稲荷鈴鹿; ) *Tojo Mio (東条澪; ) *Nakayama Yurika (中山ゆりか; ) History 2013 At the Hello! Project Winter 2013 concert, Tsunku announced that Tropical Ongaku was officially a group. It consisted of Kawaichi Madoka, Etsuko Mika, Iina Shige and Goto Naomi. All members participated in the S/mileage 2nd Generation Auditions and failed. January 11, their debut single was announced to be Tada no Yume,Yume,Yume. June 22, Tropical Ongaku was invited as guest performers to the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards Japan. Tropical Ongaku and Happy Jikan were the only two Hello! Project groups invited. 2014 On January 2nd, the first day of the Hello! Project winter concert tour, Tropical Ongaku announced their first solo spring tour, titled Tropical Ongaku Debut Concert Tour Spring 2014 ~Junbi Deki Teru No? Tropical!~. The tour started March 28, 2014 and ended April 29, 2014. 2016 On June 1, Tropical Ongaku was transferred to Hello! Project Girls Division. 2017 On February 18, two new members were added to the group, forming the second generation. On May 15, Tojo Mio was transferred from FLORA and added to the second generation. Discography Singles #2013.03.29 Tada no Yume,Yume,Yume (Just Dream,Dream,Dream) #2013.05.24 Mayonaka no Taiyou (Midnight Sun) #2013.07.11 Beach Ongaku! (Beach Music!) #2014.02.15 Sakuya Bokendatta / CRAZY ABOUT YOU (Tropical 2014 version) (Last Night was an Adventure / CRAZY ABOUT YOU (Tropical 2014 version)) #2014.08.13Watashi wa Koisuru! / Oji-sama (I want to love! / "Prince Charming") #2015.02.01 TROPICAL NIGHT FEVER / Sotsugyo Valentine / Watashi no Mirai Jinsei #2015.08.30 I LOVE U LOVE U / Kosu! Tropical Michi! / TONIGHT #2016.03.08 Kimi no Melody / 60-Byo #2016.07.30 Peachy #2017.01.01 RACE TRACK #2017.06.18 One Way, My Way #2017.11.03 Don't Know What to Do #2018.02.19 Ai no Tame ni (愛のために; In the Name of Love) #2018.08.08 Fun Factory # Albums Mini-Albums #[2019.12.21 The Music Plays Studio Albums #2016.05.01 TROPICAL PARADISE Other Singles #2013.05.11 GET UP! Kyuuto Onna to Otoko! (Egao Lights) Works TV Shows #2013- Tada no Tropical, Tropical, Tropical! #2013-2014 Hello!SATOYAMA Life #2014- The Girls Live Trivia *Kawaichi Madoka and Goto Naomi are the only members who made it to the finals in the S/mileage auditions (Iina dropped out of the auditions after the 3rd round and Goto did not make it to the finals.). *There was supposed the be a fifth member, but she decided not to join Hello! Project. *Tsunku said that Tropical Ongaku is supposed to have a "sassy and spontaneous" image. *Their goal is to make June 21 (First day of summer) the official "Tropical Day". *They are the only group that have a group signature. It says "Love, Tropical" *Tropical Ongaku's goal in to have a concert at the Budokan, in 2015 or 2016. Category:Tropical Ongaku members Category:Tropical Ongaku Category:Tropical Ongaku Singles Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:Tropical Ongaku Albums Category:Members who failed a S/mileage Audition Category:Egao Lights Category:Hello! Project Girls Division